1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device for processing storage media such as a recording/reproducing cartridge magnetic tape automatically and, in particular, relates to a coupling mechanism for providing an increase in the amount of data to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a conventional example of information processing devices for automatically processing a cartridge magnetic tape as a storage medium. In this example, body 7 is a casing main body of the device, containing drive mechanism 2, storage shelf 3, entry/exit section 4, and the like. The device also includes access mechanism 6 including a hand 5 which can freely transfer storage medium 1 in any of the vertical, cross, and longitudinal directions.
The movement of access mechanism 6 is guided along guide rail 8 built in the lower part of body 7. Guide rail 11 is also built in the ceiling of body 7, parallel to the guide rail 8. The lower guide rail 8 has a rack gear (not shown), while the access mechanism 6 has a pinion gear and a motor for driving the pinion gear (both not shown). By engaging the pinion gear with the rack gear of guide rail 8, the movement of the whole of access mechanism 6 is guided by the guide rail 11 at the ceiling side.
The conventional structure as shown in FIG. 2 has structural disadvantages in consideration of specification changes for providing an increase in the amount of data to be processed. That is, in order to increase the amount of processed data in the above structure, plural bodies 7 (as shown in FIG. 2) are coupled with each other, thereby increasing the size of drive mechanism 2 and storage shelf 3. In this coupling, guide rails 8 and guide rails 11 in both bodies 7 are respectively coupled with each other so as to continuously drive access mechanism 6 from one body 7 to the other body 7.
In the above case, (i) guide rail 8 should have the rigidity necessary for access mechanism 6 to travel normally, and (ii) at the joint of the rack gears, modules having accurate teeth and pitch are necessary. In order to satisfy these two points, material for making the rails should have high processing accuracy, and the assembling process should be efficiently performed. Consequently, there is an unanticipated increase in both the size of the whole device including the bodies 7 and the cost.